1, 2, 3, 4 Can I Have A Little More
by On the road so far
Summary: AU set season 12ish. So spoilers by default. Dean and Sam have gotten into pretty complicated situations before, but this? This is big. T for lots of language because Winchesters.
1. Dazed and Confused

**Author's Note: Sooo this is probably crap and it's probably been done before, but the idea wouldn't leave me the fuck alone. So here ya go. :)**

"Starting a little early there, don't you think?" Sam criticized as Dean took a swig of bourbon straight out the bottle. "I can hear your liver begging for mercy from here."

"Hey, if I die young that's my prerogative," he argued. Just then his phone rang, and after digging through his pocket, it showed an unknown number was calling. "Who's this?" he demanded in a not entirely friendly manner; he hadn't had his morning whiskey yet. A smile crept on his face. "Yeah, I know her. Fun times," he reminisced. "What's this about?" The smile was replaced by a surprised, saddened look. "Oh."

"What's up?" Sam asked, immediately on red alert.

A million different emotions that Sam couldn't keep up with passed through Dean's eyes as whoever he was talking to replied. "Are you sure?" he said. His eyes were wide with shock.

"Dean, what?" Sam demanded.

"I - I'll be right there," he said, hanging up. He was pale, and if not for their profession Sam would've said he looked like he'd just seen a ghost. Then suddenly he was full speed ahead. "We gotta get to California, and quick," he said, grabbing his duffle and unceremoniously shoving his belongings inside.

"Woah, woah, Dean," Sam said, trying to slow him down so he at least knew what he was getting into. "Talk to me man. What happened? Is Mom okay?"

"It's nothing bad," he assured. "Well, actually, yeah it is, it's really bad, but not in the way you're thinking."

"Dean, I swear to God if you don't just hurry up and tell me," Sam threatened, because despite his brother's not-so-assuring reassurance, he was getting worried.

Dean's eyes flitted between Sam and the floor, trying to figure out how to word the news. "No," he decided, holding fast to his word when his brother shot him the dirtiest bitch-face he'd ever seen. "Not til we're on the road and you can't kill me without killing yourself."

"Dean..." he warned, because at this point, he might just kill him anyway.

"I'm-" he started. _No_. He wasn't ready to use the _D_ word just yet. "You're an uncle," he said, trying to pass it off as no big deal because honestly, who would be _that_ surprised that Dean had procreated? "Maybe," he added.

Sam blinked, taking a second for the revelation to process. "I'm a- Dean!" he shouted.

"What!" Dean shot back like he was the innocent party here.

"Have you never heard of a goddamn condom!?"

"I'm not an idiot Sam," he said half-angry, which then changed as he considered how he'd gotten here. He shrugged. "I just didn't think I needed it."

"Ohhh for fuck's sake," Sam lamented. The gears turned a little more. "What do you mean by maybe?"

"Well..." He sighed, because he was getting to the depressing part. "I guess she died giving birth, but she wrote down the contact info of me and another potential baby-daddy before that. So now me and this other guy gotta go do a DNA test or something."

"Oh my God, Dean," he said, sitting down on the bed, because this was too much to handle this early in the morning. "What are we gonna do?" he asked, because despite the fact that this was Dean's fuck-up, Sam wasn't going to let him go this one alone.

"Go to California I guess," Dean sighed again, resigned to his fate.

They sat in silence for a moment. Sam stood up after a bit and started pacing, trying to wrap his head around this whole situation.

"Boy or girl?" Sam finally asked.

Dean sat up straight. "You need to sit down for this one," he said with a somber face.

"What do you mean- ugh, fine." So he did. They sat in silence again. "Soooo," Sam prompted again, "boy or a girl?"

"Yes."

Sam rolled his eyes at what he thought was his brother's poor attempt at humor. "What does that-" Sam's eyes widened. "DEAN!" he shouted again, jumping off the bed, because this was un-fucking-believable. Of _course_ his idiot of a brother would get himself into a situation like this. "TWINS?"

"Twins," Dean repeated, not believing it himself.

"Twins?" he asked once more, just to make sure this was real life.

"Yeah, Sam, should we get your hearing checked? Jesus."

Sam's hands shot up to his mess of hair as he started pacing again. More silence. Dean was surprisingly patient as he waited for Sam to calm down, or maybe he was just trying to not freak the fuck out himself. Finally Sam sat down on the edge of the bed again. Five seconds passed before they gave each other a sideways glance.

"Holy shit," they said in unison.


	2. Ramble On

It was two hours into the long drive from Kansas to California. Time for feelings.

"So Dean," Sam started. Two hours of blaring classic rock was long enough to wait before getting down to business. "You're almost 40-"

"Woah, Sam," he interrupted, "words hurt."

Sam chuckled at his brother's sensitivity about his age and shook his head. "You're old enough to know," he started again, "what unprotected sex leads to. So what gives?"

Dean glared at him, determined not to give in to him. "Are we really gonna have 'the talk'?"

Sam wasn't that easily swayed. "Apparently we have to."

Dean shook his head in annoyance, then paused to consider how he should word his reasoning, because if Sam was willing to go through the inevitable difficult times ahead, he guessed he owed him a bit of an explanation. "She was... she was the first time I'd had sex since I was a-" he stopped. The first time since Lynn Marie. Since he'd been a demon. It was still a soft spot for the both of them. "Since the Mark of Cain," he said instead. "And then with not knowing what the Darkness was or why I felt so connected to her, I was kinda, I don't know," he shrugged, "stressed out. I needed some release. And she said she had it covered, and I honestly just needed to take my mind off things, clothes came off, and here we are." He watched Sam carefully, trying to gauge his reaction and feeling guilty for dragging Sam into this.

"Here we are," he repeated, staring out the window. "But what are we gonna do? We can't keep them."

Dean took offense to that. "Why not? They're _my_ kids."

"You don't know that for sure," Sam reminded. "And do you really want them to go through what we went through growing up?"

"They don't have to, you know," he reasoned, his voice serious. "We could, you know, stop."

Sam looked at him like he was crazy. "We've tried that before, Dean. It never works out."

"Yeah, but now we have the perfect reason to. Well, I do. You don't have to," he suggested.

"Dude, you're an idiot," Sam replied, putting his hand forward to stop the retort that Dean was about to give. "You should know by now that I'll stick with you through thick and thin."

"Until you hit another dog," he half-teased.

"Dude, shut up, I'm serious." That was another sore spot between them, and Dean just had to be the asshole and bring it up. "We just escaped from maximum security prison. We are on the highest of shit lists with the whole damn country, not to mention the British Men of Letters. That's totally unfair to those kids. And since when have you been so eager to retire?"

"Since Mom, Sam," Dean snapped. "You don't think I've already thought of all the crap you've just said? You don't think I'm worried that I'm going to screw those kids up for life?"

"Dean..."

"No, Sam. We'll figure it out like we always do. But I can't..." he sighed. "I can't stand the thought of my kids out there without me to protect them. I just can't."

And with that, Sam knew that was the end of that conversation. He exhaled loudly, frustrated at his brother's hard-headedness and strong sense of duty to his family. "If they're yours," he added as the final thought, and he could've sworn he saw a look of hurt in Dean's eyes, as though the possibility of the two newborns belonging to someone else would take a greater toll on him than having to raise them in their constantly difficult situation.

They passed the following half hour in complete silence, not even bothering with the radio as they were lost in their thoughts.

"How do we tell Mom?" Dean finally said. God, the punches just kept rolling for the poor woman. One moment she was at home with her husband and young boys, the next, her husband was dead and her kids grown up and hunting, and now a few months later she's a grandmother.

Sam sighed. He'd been thinking the same thing. "I have no idea, man."

"I just..." Dean struggled. "I just want her to be happy, you know? I mean, she gave her life trying to protect us from what our entire lives ended up being based upon. I don't wanna drag her back into our lives if she's not ready." There was a pain settling in Dean's eyes that Sam knew stemmed from abandonment issues with their father and the need for acceptance from their mother.

"Well, we're retiring, right? Maybe this will be a good thing."

"Maybe..." They sat in silence awhile longer. "She's a lot like you, you know?" Dean said, glancing over at his brother with a smile.

Sam gave a little laugh. "She likes George Thoroughgood and pie, how is she not like you?"

"She runs when she's scared," he said, not intending it as an insult, but he saw Sam's face fall anyway. He looked back at the road as he continued, "It's how you both deal when things get too out of control. You with Stanford and Purgatory, and Mom with coming back. And I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I just need you to be prepared in case it happens again, because if anyone know where she's coming from, it's you."

"Huh," Sam said quietly as he considered. "I never thought of it that way. But I was wrong every time I did that, you said so yourse-"

"Well, maybe I was wrong," he interrupted. "Look, whatever happens, I know you have my back. And Mom just needs some time to adjust. So no matter what happens, we gotta stick through this together, 'cause I can't raise two kids on my own, man. I had trouble enough with you."

Sam smiled at his brother's lack of confidence. "I'd say you did a pretty good job, considering."

Dean cocked a thousand-watt smile. "Damn right I did."

The chick-flick moment was over for now as Dean turned the radio back on, singing along in an off-tune, intentionally annoying voice to _Mississippi Kid_ and he sped up way past the speed limit through the dark countryside of Kansas.


	3. Kozmic Blues

**Author's Note: I'm still alive! My sister is literally getting married this Saturday and literally 1000 people have been invited so I've been fairly preoccupied these past few (several) months. Sorry! Will get to updating my other stories... eventually. But this one is so fun and easy to write. Enjoy! :)**

Dean was pacing back and forth, back and forth, waiting incredibly impatiently for the results to come back.

"Oh, ca'mon!" he complained when another second of waiting produced no results.

"Dude, just calm down. It's not like you being impatient is gonna change anything," Sam reasoned, but Dean was having none of it.

"They could at least let me see the kids," he argued.

"Dean, you and I both know you'd get attached the moment you saw them and fight the other guy if they end up being his."

He stopped his pacing. "Yeah, that's another thing. Why can't I meet this other guy?"

Sam gave an epic eye roll. "For the same reason, Dean. You'd fight him just on principle."

Dean made a face. "That's not true," he began, but said nothing further, knowing his brother was right.

He secretly, but not-so-secretly, really wanted those kids to be his. Kids were something he never dreamed he could have given his lifestyle, and now he potentially had two. His heart had been ripped to shreds when he'd had to leave Ben and Lisa. If he couldn't have the wife part, he could at least have this.

"Besides," he continued aloud. "I _earned_ this. I raised you, didn't I?" He'd been constantly reminding Sam of this since his brother had brought it up on the car ride here. Sam knew Dean was just trying to boost himself up out of the nervousness and complete fear he was feeling at the moment.

"Yeah, Dean, you did," he sighed. "But you're gonna need a helluva lot more patience dealing with two at once."

"That's what I got you for," Dean smiled. "And besides, chicks dig babies. We can both take a kid and get _all_ the ladies."

Sam scrunched his nose up in disapproval. "No, Dean. We're not using your maybe-kids to get laid. Don't be weird. And two is enough anyway, don't you think?"

"God Sam, it's a joke. Don't be such a bitch," he teased.

Sam scoffed and shook his head, replying with the customary, "Jerk," before reaching out and swatting his brother's arm.

Dean turned expectantly towards the doorway, because fucking yesterday would have been the perfect time for the paternity results. But nothing. Still fucking nothing. He resumed his pacing.

Back and forth. Back and forth.

Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks, realization dawning. "What do we do if they _are_ my kids?"

Sam sighed, exasperated. "That's what I've been saying this entire time, Dean."

"We gotta get car seats. And, like, cribs and shit. And onesies and bottles and diapers and Oh God, what have I done?"

Sam couldn't help but chuckle. "Dude, we'll handle it." He smiled up at his brother, anxiousness still prominent on his face. "Like we always do," he added, borrowing Dean's line that he'd told Sam countless times when he'd been about ready to jump off the deep end.

That seemed to calm Dean at least a little. "Yeah... yeah you're right. We'll-"

"Dean Winchester?" a voice interrupted and they both spun around. Tall-ish in his 60's, rimless glasses, blonde comb-over. "Uhh..." the man paused, unsure which of unseemingly tall men in front of him he was supposed to be addressing.

"Yeah," Dean replied, nervous hand shooting up to rub at his neck. "That's me. Dean." He smiled tensely. "Winchester," he added, just in case.

"...Right. Well, I have the results right here," he said, pulling out an envelope.

If Dean's stomach hadn't been so tied up in knots, he would have groaned at how very Jerry Springer/Maury this whole goddamn situation had turned into. He heard Sam come up behind him, and could practically _feel_ the tense anticipation rolling off of him.

The guy with the envelope cleared his throat, opening the envelope and pulling out a piece of paper, not showing either one what it contained.

"Dean Winchester."

He looked up at Dean from above his glasses with a very serious look. Both brothers unconsciously leaned forward.

"You..."

They both sucked in and held their breath. The moment they'd been waiting for. Would their lives change forever? Would they be able to leave the life of hunting if Dean did turn out to be those kids' dad? How would their mother react to even more life changing events thrown her way?

"Are..."

Find out after the commercial break!


End file.
